<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liquid Love by Emo_Boi12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513047">Liquid Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12'>Emo_Boi12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Danger Days Era, Fisting, Frerard, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Aftercare, Slight Temperature Play, Two enemas in one, cum lube as enema, enema, enema play, long hair Frank, redhead gee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gives Gerard his very first enema, and Gee probably might enjoy it a lot more than he planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liquid Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard was currently on his hands and knees on a bed of silky, black sheets which made him already relaxed enough. Gerard did his best to relax his breathing as his hands gently gripped at the pillow he held, biting his lip as he wiggled his ass in anticipation. Gerard was about to get his first enema and Frank, his fiancé, was gonna give him it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Frank had already warned Gerard that it wouldn’t be the usual, and of how he would cramp and in such, but Gerard had to promised that he would use their safeword if needed. That was the thing between the two: they both trusted each other fully, in and outside of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The shaking in Gerard’s limbs only grew as he heard Frank started to hang the bag above the clip that they held on the pole beside their bed, and Frank began to fill the bag with the unknown liquid. That was another thing that turned on Gee in a weird way; he didn’t know what was being put into him, and it would only make things more interesting in his own perspective to just be filled with something that he didn’t even know what it was. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Frank attaches the nozzle to the tube as he then says,</p><p>”Remember the word, Gee?”</p><p>Frank asked sweetly as he rubbed Gerard’s side, and Gerard smiled as he nodded.</p><p>”Yes Frankie.. It’s ‘blanket’.”</p><p>Gerard answered as he craned his neck over so that he could look over at Frank, and Frank smiled back as they kissed. It was soft, sweet, and it was definitely a lot more gentle than what was about to happen to poor Gee’s body. It was gonna be so violated once Frank was done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank gently lubed up the nozzle as he then rubbed his fingers along Gerard’s lower back, watching the pale skin ripple underneath his touch. Frank giggled before he gently pushed in the nozzle, pressing soft little butterfly kisses along Gerard’s thighs until it was all the way in. Gerard squeaked when he felt it all the way inside of him, and he giggled back as he shook his ass against Frank’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The two males both shared another kiss before Frank gently massaged the back of Gerard’s hair, still damp from just recently dying it cherry red. <br/><br/>“B-Baby-“</p><p>Gerard quickly gasped, feeling Frank’s inked fingertips twist around the nozzle. Frank was quick to softly shush him.</p><p>”It’s okay, Sugar. Don’t worry. Now, I’m gonna start.</p><p>”Frankie I-“</p><p>”You’re fine.”</p><p>Frank said with a small and loving kiss to Gerard’s lower back. Frank loosened the knob on the nozzle, and the cum lube started to flow into Gerard’s body. Gerard gasped at the cold lube entering his system, and he shivered lightly at the temperature change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gerard rested onto his elbows as he bit his lip. The odd feeling of the chilled lube inside of him made his blood rush down to his groin, and Gerard let out a breathy moan as the first cramp seized through Gerard’s abdomen. Frank stopped the flow for a second, and he was quick to rub Gerard’s sides.</p><p>”You doing okay, Honey Bun? You’re taking it in so well,”</p><p>Frank crooned to Gerard, his rubbing easing the cramp slightly. Gerard nodded and he smiled softly as he then said,</p><p>”I-I kinda like the cramps.. It’s a bit of pain, sure, but it adds onto the pleasure.”</p><p>Gerard said shyly as he reached down to pat at his tummy. Frank quirked a brow, snickering as his sadism took over, and he loosened the knob again.</p><p> </p><p>The taller male gasped as the lube flowed in a more frequent pace inside of him, and he moaned as he felt another cramp shock throughout his system. Frank continued to tell Gerard sweet words of encouragement and give him plenty of rubs on his stomach and sides, and Frank couldn’t help but to rut his erection against Gerard’s thigh as he saw his stomach slowly starting to bloat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gerard’s thighs and abdominal muscles started twitching as the pain was starting to sting a lot more, and Gerard whined, silently asking how much was left.</p><p>”Don’t worry, Sweetums, you’ve almost got the whole bag okay? Only one more minute.”</p><p>Frank assured as his hand rubbed the curve of Gerard’s stomach that wasn’t normally there. Gerard could only nod, clenching his jaw as he did his best not to reject the liquid and relax his insides as much as possible. <br/><br/></p><p>“Okay honey, you’re full. Tighten up, alright?”</p><p>Frank said as he began to slowly pull out the nozzle, and Gerard whimpered, his toes curling as he did his best to tighten up as much as possible. Some of the white and milky lube ran down the inside of Gerard’s thigh. <br/><br/></p><p>Frank grabbed the average sized metal plug, and he slowly inched it inside of Gerard’s hole. Frank cleaned off Gerard’s skin where the lube had ran down and he left little kisses and pecks along Gerard’s fluttering entrance that was currently full and plugged up. </p><p>”Relax a bit, Sugar, you’re plugged now.”</p><p>The smaller male said in a soft tone, and he stroked Gerard’s thigh lovingly. Gerard sighed shakily as he did his best to relax his body, but he looked back at Frank with wide eyes, begging and pleading expression as he squirmed slightly on the bed. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Frank shook his head, hand resting on Gerard’s hip.</p><p>”Not yet, Baby, but soon okay? Soon.”</p><p>Frank told Gerard in a calm tone, and this made Gerard only whine more, moving his hips against Frank’s hand. Gerard’s insides felt so sloshy and soft, almost liquified, and Gerard definitely hadn’t expected an enema to be this painful. But Frank told him it’d be worth it, and Frankie’s never wrong. Or at least Gee hoped that this time he surely was telling the truth. He hoped the pain would subside. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Once a few more minutes had passed Frank gently rubbed Gerard’s lower back, standing up and getting beside Gerard. Gerard gingerly got up, Frank holding him as he carried him to the bathroom. Frank put Gerard down on the yoga mat by the bathtub, and Frank slowly pulled out the plug. Gerard moaned as he felt some of the lube dribbling out of his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank turned on the bath to fill it up with some water, and Frank came back to sit down beside Gerard, rubbing his ass as he then said,</p><p>”Don’t hold back, Baby Boo. Go on and release.”</p><p>Frank said as he kissed Gerard’s side, and Gerard let out a pathetic mewl as he started to push out the liquid, his hands and knees shaking against the mat. The murky liquid spilled out from Gerard’s hole, splattering all over the mat underneath him as his eyes lolled back, mouth open in an ‘o’ shape as he panted gently. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Gerard’s eyes closed as he felt a sharp pain course through his guts, and he squealed lightly as a sudden river flooded past Gerard’s rings of muscles, and he face planted into the mat, crying out as his body was now empty. Frank groaned at the sight of Gerard. Body limp, thigh trembling, and face completely fucked out. Gerard’s ass looked almost as if he’d just gotten done taken a massive cream pie, but Frank knew damn well that it was because of a hardcore enema on a goddamn yoga mat. <br/><br/></p><p>“Holy fuck, Gee, you look so good right now..”</p><p>Frank groaned as he palmed himself through his black Calvin Klein boxers, and Gerard could only weakly whine as he jutted his hips forward, another wave of lube exploding out of his poor little pink rose.</p><p>”Frankie..”</p><p>Gerard panted as he was now completely empty. His eyes were glazed with lust as he sat up, hand pawing at Frank’s crotch. Frank groaned as he slid off his boxers, and he batted away Gerard’s hands as he said,</p><p>”Quiet now, I’m gonna fill you up again Whore,”</p><p>Frank snapped as he pushed Gerard back into position, and Frank saw Gerard moan as he pushed his ass backwards, hoping to get friction.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Gerard’s whole body was trembling heavily as it was filled once again, this time with the same lube, and Frank had shoved his whole fist inside instead of a plug to keep it all in. Gerard writhed and shook all over the mat as he felt Frank fisting him, his forearm covered as Frank whispered into his ear,</p><p>”You’re so fucking tight around my arm, Sweetheart,”</p><p>Frank groaned as he smacked Gerard’s ass with his free hand, eliciting a girly moan to escape Gerard’s lips as he wiggled his ass against the touch. Frank then suddenly pulled out his hand, and Gerard let out a long cry as all of the lube overflowed from Gerard’s hole.</p><p>”F-Fuck!”</p><p>Gerard sobbed dryly, body empty again now, but the mat and carpet of the bathroom ruined. Frank kissed Gerard’s shoulder as he then licked Gerard’s tears away, the older male sniffling as he asked,</p><p>”Frankie..? I-I’m still hard..”</p><p>”Me too, Geebear. Don’t worry, you won’t be hard for long.”</p><p>Frank said as he took off his boxers, sliding his slicked fist all over his erect member before lining himself up with Gerard’s gaping entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The two males were finally skin on skin together, sweat and murky aromas of sex surrounded them as Frank pushed in, slamming in and out roughly of Gerard. Don’t worry, they had sex almost on a daily basis (they both had strong sex drives), and so Gee was fine and dandy with being pounded.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Gerard couldn’t stop shaking or mewling at the feeling of Frank’s thick, large cock inside of him. Frank was moaning and grunting since Gerard was so tight, even after being filled up and fisted.</p><p> </p><p>Frank’s inked fingers grabbed a fistful of Gerard’s hair, pulling backwards as he continued to ram in and out of Gerard. Gerard was so vocal, especially with Frank inside of him, and so he wasn’t too terribly afraid to be loud. Gerard’s moans and Frank’s own noises started to become more lengthy and throated as they both began to leak precum. <br/><br/></p><p>“F-Frankie, I’m close!”</p><p>Gerard cried out, his prostate being manhandled by the tip of Frank’s dick. Frank grunted in approval, his hips repeatedly slamming against Gerard’s poor body as he leaned down to bite roughly at Gerard’s shoulder. With those bites Gerard came all over the floor, tightening up around Frank with a weakened moan.</p><p> </p><p>Frank came inside of Gerard and he spilled his load inside of him, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction. Gerard shakily shifted slightly, and Frank was quick to understand, pulling out slowly to rub Gerard’s sides.</p><p>”Baby..? You okay?”</p><p>Frank asked as his voice was laced with concern. Gerard nodded,</p><p>”Yeah Frankie, I’m fine.. That was amazing, fuck, we need to do that again sometime.”</p><p>Gerard giggled as Frank pulled him up slowly into a warm hug, and Frank kissed the side of Gerard’s sweaty head.</p><p>”Totally agreeable. You should’ve seen yourself, Baby, you looked so damn good.”</p><p>”I doubt it.”</p><p>”don’t say that, you always look beautiful, sweetheart.”</p><p>Frank replied with a tone of sugar, and he kissed Gerard’s lips before turning on the shower. Gerard then giggled as he asked,</p><p>”Gonna give me a shower enema?”</p><p>”Uhm, no. Not tonight, anyways..”</p><p>Frank laughed as he booped Gerard’s nose, getting some towels so that they could take a warm shower together. They continued to kiss each other even in the shower, then they went to bed, both dreaming. Oh, and about the shower enema? Yeah, Gee meant it. He would be waiting on that shit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....... Mama, we all go to hell.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>